More Than He Bargained For
by ItsRosseth
Summary: I'm not good at these but let’s just say Max gets fed up with not knowing anything and decides to confront Liz but what happens when he gets more than he bargained for? Can he handle the life Liz has been hiding?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It is set after Max comes back from New York with Tess.  
Tess isn't evil, Alex never dies. Zan did die but because he tripped not because Rath pushed him. The dupes (Lonnie and Rath) won't be in this fic unless otherwise told. This was my first fic. Please be nice it will switch between the POV'S

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Roswell, but if I did Alex would be alive. I also do not own the movies used in this fic. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this fic until otherwise told

My Banner:

.com/albums/s70/ ...

Prologue:

Max pov:

Collapsing on my bed I (Max Evans) wonder how everything went wrong. First Liz walks away from me, then sleeps with Kyle.' I don't believe it, she couldn't do that to me, I KNOW SHE COULDNT' I mentally exclaim.

Right then and there he made a decision tomorrow I'm going to confront her and make sure I get the truth not that bullshit that she slept with Kyle.

With that last thought He falls asleep dreaming of a brown haired vixen named Elizabeth Parker.

Tbc? Yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Liz POV:

'Talking to Ava really helped me, god I missed those girl talks' I sigh but decide that I better be happy with what time I have now.

''Ring'' the door chime chimes. ''Liz? Hey chika Chezkoslovakian alert, table 3. Do you want me to get it?" Maria asks tiredly.

"No, no, your shift is done. Go ahead and sit with them I'll get it" I reply. "Thank you!!!!" she bounces off to sit with her boyfriend.

"Got stuck doing work, huh?" Ava giggles. "Hmmmm........ Aves considering that I'm at work I sort of have to!" I say looking at her.

"Ohhhhhhhh......... I get it." is her stupid reply. "Idiot" I mutter while walking to table 3.

"Hey, the usual?" at their nod I turn to Maria "you want something?" " Ummmm just a cherry coke please Lizzie." I roll my eyes at my nickname.

"Okay I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I say and leave the table oblivious to the subject of their conversation.

Max Pov:

We wait for her to walk away before we resume out conversation.

"I think she's hiding something, but I just don't know what" I exclaim to the group of people sitting in front of me. In front of me are Michael and Maria in his lap, then are Tess, Isabel, and finally Alex.

"Um Max .... Where's Kyle?" Tess asks. My jaw clenches at that name. " He is not coming" I bite out effectively ending that .  
"Max is right, something's not right with Liz. Even though I don't really know her, it's just I know there is something off." Michael confesses.

"Yea, look at her. When did she become so buddy- buddy with Ava? I mean they just met, it makes no sense!" Isabel mutters." I say we talk to her as soon as she is off her shift" Alex says.

"Which is now" Tess tells us. " Here she comes'' Maria says under her breath. "Liz can we talk to you?" I ask as soon as the last patron leaves.

"Ummmm... sure" she replies hesitatingly. " What about?". "We know something is up with you... and before you say nothings up were not gana take that as an answer." Alex quickly says as soon as she opens her moth to protest.

'We want to know what is up with you, Liz." Maria adds in. "LIZ!" Ava yells from behind the counter."Hold on" Liz tells us.

She walks over there and it seems like they're in a heated conversation. Liz is shaking her head while Ava seems to be talking her into something.

I see her sigh heavily as she comes back to our table "Fine, if you really want to know... come back to here in about an hour, and bring a bag of clothes."Liz says.

"Enough for about a week" Ava butts in, which only provokes more questions about how she knows anything about this subject.

"What??? Where are we going?" Tess answers just as confused as everyone. "L.A." Both of them reply this time.

"Okay I know you have a lot of questions but believe me when I say you will all get your answers in L.A. Please just do it or drop it!" she yells. "Ok ok , guys lets go." Michael says while getting up ending their Q&A session.

"Oh Max I'll get Kyle caught up" Tess says while leaving to fill in to Kyle what he missed. Once outside Alex asks the question that was on every bodies mind "Where does Ava fit in all this?"

Liz Pov:

"Aves I hope I'm doing the right thing" I sigh watching them all knowing that they're in for one of the biggest surprises they ever will get. "Me to, babe me to" she sighs


	3. Chapter 3

Liz pov:

"Ava, what time is it?" I ask while biting my nails nervously. "Liz, it's been only 2 minutes since you asked me last, and 4 minutes since the last time. What do you think?" she growls.

"Sorry,Aves, but what if they don't come? What if they when they learn what I've been hiding they leave me? What if...." I don't finish because the group shows up from the backdoor.

"Thank god! This girl has been driving me crazy wondering if you were going to show up" Ava yells. "I did not!" I protest even though I know that it is true. "Yea, well then I guess I'm The Queen of England!!" she replies sarcastically.

"Pfht.... whatever" I say while going over to Isabel. "Iz, can you come with us, Please,Please,and Please." I beg. "Um....... ok" she says while going back into the break room.

Max pov:

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Kyle asks. "Why? Did you know what's going on with Liz? Are you in on this with her?" I demand.

"Okaaaay, Senior Presedente, if I knew what was going on why the fuck would I be asking? Make sense...... ooohhhhhhhhhh did I make his Highness mad. I'm royally sorry.....not" Kyle taunts at my look of outrage.

"You know what ,guys, SHUT UP! I am so sick and tired of your childish behavior." Maria yells. Just then Kyle snickers at my shocked look, "KYLE SAMANTHA VALENTI!! I MEAN YOU TO! DONT THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND YOU'LL GET OUT OF THIS!" Maria screeches.

Michael gathers Maria in his arms and says "Yea!". ''Nice Michael, Very supportive" Alex says and rolls his eyes. "Wait Samantha?" he adds looking at Kyle. Kyle's only response was to kick the ground and say "It wasn't my fault"

Liz pov:

"Thank you so much Isabel, but please don't tell them what you did, ok?"  
I ask admiring my newly multi-colored hair. "Sure, but can you tell me why Ava couldn't do it?" she asks

"umm.....I'm not that good at these type of t-things ya know. I-I just don't practice that m-much." Ava stutters.

"Okaaaay" Isabel replies disbelivingly,as she goes back to the cafe.

"Don't practice that much? Aves what were you thinking!"I whisper.

"I don't know! Ok! I had to make up something" she protests.

"Whatever, just put on your jacket" I reply as I pull my hoodie over my multi-colored hair, while Ava pulls it over her newly bluish-purplish hair.

"Put your contacts on." she reminds me.

When we are done and have sunglasses on, I move and go into the cafe to join everyone. "Ok, ready? Good, let's go" I say without waiting for an answer.

"Liz, what's up with the clothes?" Michael comments, but I ignore him and get in my car."Max do you have the Jeep?" At his nod I say to all of them,"Ok, fit as many people in your Jeep, any extras we will take."

All that was left over was the baggage and Kyle. "C'mon, Kyle. Come with us." Ava asks while throwing in the last of the luggage in.

when everyone is settled I yell to Max that we are going to Roswell Industrial Air Center Airport, it's about 3-4 miles outside of Roswell.

When we reach there Tess comes up to me and asks:"Liz, how are we going to leave we don't have plane tickets, and this is a private airport." "Don't worry, ok" I say to her, all hostility gone.

Walking into the airport along-side Ava, we take of our hood and glasses.

"OH-MI-GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria yells. "What did you do to your hair?" Max cries."Liz your eyes are green! Ava yours are purple! Why did you do that?"Alex exclaims.

"Yes, we know we look different but don't say anything about it ok? I promise you will all get your answers in a couple of hours! Just please be patient" I plead.

"Ok, fine" Michael replies for once being the voice of reason.

"Miss Elaina and Miss Ava, this way please" A Stewardess asks. When we reach our destination she tells us the pilot is already in the cockpit and leads us in to the jet plane. Once she is gone and we take-off, Isabel asks me: "Liz, whose plane is this?". "Well Isabel,um.................Its mine."


	4. Chapter 4

No pov:

When we got off the plane we were surrounded by reporters, and Liz clench her fists as a flash assails her.

*FLASH* "Elaina, Elaina! Is it true? Is Gavin Wilson really dead?" "Elaina! Did Gavin really commit suicide?"

"Elaina! Did you get the bastard he left you?" Asked a man who she did not recognize.

"What did you say?" she asks menacingly. "You heard me. Do you have the bastard?" The man asks with a smirk on his face. "Why you fucking up asshole!" she yells as she pounces on him.

All the reporters scrambled over each other to get a shot at Americas' perfect punk princess beating the shit out of a man.

The next thing she knew, she was in handcuffs looking down at the disfigured man on the floor, then being led away into a police car.

"I swear to god Elaina you'll regret this!!!" He yells a plan already forming in his head. *END FLASH*

"Elaina, C'mon" Ava tells her as she drags Eliza into the limo.

As we got into the limo and settled down, Max looked at me," Liz, what the HELL was that?!" He whispers in a heated voice.

"What was what Max?" I answer playing it cool.

"That flash, Liz, I saw it! Who was that? And that name Gavin Wilson? Why did it set you off like that? Max says looking into my eyes.

"Flash? I didn't get a flash." Michael says cautiously while looking at the limo driver.

Ava catches his look and lifts the soundproof wall that separates the two halves of the car.

"He can't hear us" Ava states meekly.

All at once questions are thrown at me so fast I can barely understand anything.

"Liz, who's Elie? They were calling you Elie when we got into the car?" Alex asks.

"Who were those people waiting for?" Maria asks while Kyle asks "Liz where the hell are we going?"

"Listen…LISTEN" Michael yells. "Liz…Elie… or whoever the hell you are, I demand to know what is happening and where we are going, NOW!"

"Who are you to demand anything from me?" I utter with just as much intimidation as him.

"If you are putting MY KING in danger I have EVERY right to do so"

"ME? ME? Michael are you actually going to sit there and say that to my face!? I have risked everything for ALL of you. The last thing I would do is put YOUR KING in danger!

Michael looked at me for a minute before reluctantly nodding. After that he didn't say anything, nobody did until the driver said over the intercom

"Miss Ava, Miss Elaina? Were here...but there are a lot of reporters out front. Do you want me to go around back?"

"Um......sure Charlie and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elie?" I ask.

He only responds with a chuckle.

When the coast is clear I get out and let the rest of everyone out waiting for them to say something. They don't disappoint.

"OHMIGOD!" most of the girls scream while the guys are openly gaping at my monstrous house.

I love my house, mostly because I worked so hard for it, it is a gracious and bold Tuscan Villa inspired by the Italian Countryside. It has solid walnut floors, custom cabinetry, a library, crown moldings, with many imported European materials used.

A 20 ft. ceiling explodes upon entering with a floor to ceiling window that draws you to the beautiful grounds. The kitchen is has a center Island, handmade mahogany cabinets and a breakfast area encircled by floor to ceiling bent glass windows opening to the garden.

It has a formal dining room and there is a downstairs guest room, bath, and a recording studio. It has 6 bedrooms 7 baths, and 2 "powder" rooms.

An entire entertainment floor…a media room, game room, family area or gym…wine room and the built in bar.

The master bedroom has a fireplace, And the baths are spacious and beautifully executed in limestone and separate built in/walk in closets... there are 3 additional family bedrooms all with loads of light and private terraces…the grounds are truly magical, with a built in barbeque…conversational fire pit, grassy lawns, outdoor dining and a gorgeous mosaic pool with fountains and a waterfall that is a work of art – all surrounded with beautifully landscaped grounds.

When we get into the living room I watch as everyone looks around taking in the decorations, the picture of my family.

"Ok, everyone…. Sit down." I say as they do so I begin.

"First of all, my real name is not Liz…..its Elie."


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

_When we get into the living room I watch as everyone looks around taking in the decorations, the picture of my family._

"Ok, everyone…. Sit down." I say as they do so I begin.

"First of all, my real name is not Liz…..its Elie."

Part 4:

As I expected I heard uproar of shouts.

"WHAT?  
"NO WAY!"  
"LIZ?  
"I KNEW IT"

"Listen..."LISTEN" I yell when no one stops screaming.

They all look at me as I sat down and said "do you want to hear it or not?"

When they all nod I continue

"As I said my real name is Elie short for Elaina and yes my last name is Wilson, and I am a singer. My sister's names are Ava Wilson and Serena Wilson, my niece's name is Sasha Wilson and my nephew's name is Alex Wilson. I had a brother and his name was Gavin Wilson."

I paused before continuing "he died when I was 16 years old. My mother died when she was giving birth to Ava 17 years ago. So Ava is 18, Serena is 20, I'm 21, Alex is 12 and so is Sasha.  
Gavin died when the kids were 4, he died on his birthday in a car accident. His girlfriend died giving birth to Alex. My father… when I was 16 he got fired and never worked again he relied on Gavin and I to work so I dropped out of school, at the time I was a junior. I made sure Serena and Ava never made the same mistake I did. I worked two jobs, the first one was at a factory, form 8 am to 2 pm, when I went to pick up Ava from school I started my second job at a club, form 8 pm to 2 am. In the mean time I helped the kids with homework and take care of the younger kids, since my dad was a drunk. Gavin worked all day and came home to sleep then left to work again. When he died I had to take another job but I couldn't so Serena did. One day I was approached by a man that had seen me singing at the club that I worked at. He told me that I had a lot of potential and that I should sign with his label I gave that a lot of thought and agreed. After that I had enough money to leave my dad and come here from New York. After a while I learned the Parkers, friends of my mother, needed someone to help them out, so I went to help them and they offered to put me up so I could finish my education. After a lot of thought I agreed and changed almost everything about me so no one would recognize me, and got Serena to agree to look after the kids for me for a couple of years. I visit them regularly, almost every break I get form school. I know what you're thinking why don't I look 21? Well that's because I stopped growing I guess, I look 16 when I'm really not I guess I always looked a lot younger." I finish glad to get that of my chest.

I look around and see everyone taking in what I just said.

"Wait… if Ava is not Tess's double…why does she look like Tess?  
Maria asks.

"I think you got it wrong, Maria. Tess looks like Ava, because I think Tess is …a shape-shifter.


End file.
